Rich People's Houses
by SilverSkyBlade
Summary: Dean learns that steam showers are not worth it if you're gonna be hassled by scary preteen chicks, and at the same time, both brothers learn more about the demon that killed mom and Jess. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, or anything concerning supernatural honestly I think they came up with this so we can feel bad that we don't own them every time we post something…also so we don't get sued…xD **

Author's note: Well once again my friend pushed me to hurry up with writing and posting this one, thanks to those who read my first pathetic attempt at a fanfic. I really was stunned at the shining reviews. OO I'm sure you were all exaggerating, but I finally understood that warm glow that we fanfic authors get… Anyway this is my next attempt, it's a chapter deal. Not really sure where I'm going with this so if you get any sudden brain waves please let me know. I got the beginning and then my brain died. Sorry for any typos. Flames welcome, compliments appreciated, constructive criticism and new ideas needed!

Around 6:00 AM in the morning… 

Sam and Dean had just finished their latest job and were heading back to the car. Unfortunately it had involved a river spirit and now the boys were wet, muddy and cold. And in Deans case, hungry. And also in Dean's case, because he was hungry, cranky.

"I'm starving!"

"DEAN I know! I heard you the last 46 times you said it!"

They get to the car.

"SAM! We are NOT getting into my car like this!"

"I thought you were starving!"

"Well I am, but the upholstery Sam think of the upholstery! I mean look at you! Your dripping mud and water and god knows what other shit all over!"

"And you aren't?"

"Well it's not my fault YOU fell into the river and I had to dive in to save your sorry ass!"

"You're the one who decided to go after this thing totally unprepared! 'All we have to do is shoot it with consecrated iron rounds and that things dead!' You're just lucky I remembered that Latin banishing chant!"

"I still saved your ass from drowning."

"No you didn't you were the reason my ass had to be saved you jerk. Now can we please get a move on? I'm freezing!

" SAM!" Dean gestured emphatically for extra effect. "UPHOLSTERY!"

Sam decided that if Dean said upholstery one more time he was going to bash in his head with a tire iron. "DEAN!" Sam mimicked Dean's gestures. "HYPOTHERMIA!"

"You know if you grunt a little bit, you'll get that ape look just right…throw in some primal howls too…"

_All right that's it where is that tire iron._ Sam fumed silently. "Ok Dean, what should we do since the car is off limits…just stand out here and catch pneumonia?"

Suddenly Dean got this look on his face…this funny smile seemed to spread across his face, and it looked like he had got this big idea.

"Dean…?" Sam cautiously ventured.

"Hey Sammy, for all the "normal" people it's Winter Break right?"

"It's SAM, and yeah I think so, why?"

"Well…." Dean glanced up at the huge mansion they had parked the Impala in front of…

"Dean, NO! We can't just break into someone's house just because you won't let your precious upholstery get wet!"

"C'mon Sammy, we can just go in, get cleaned up, maybe grab something to eat, then we'll leave! Besides, we're not even stealing from them, just using some hot water and stuff. Besides, we DID just save them from some majorly nasty plumbing problems, what with that disgusting river spirit in their stupid river that supposedly makes their complex look "natural"…"

"Well…" Sam mulled it over. _Maybe. After all they had just killed off a river spirit for them, and its not like these rich people would even miss whatever they took. And nobody would be home; these moneybag freaks would all be off in the Bahamas or somewhere…Yeah they all go to the Alps in summer and the Caribbean in winter. Seriously, these rich people. _Sam shook his head.

"All right, but we're only getting cleaned up, we're not taking anything else."

"Okay!" Dean agreed too quickly.

A thought occurred to Sam. "You just want to use a steam shower again, don't you Dean…?"

Dean grinned extra big…"So should we use the window or the back door?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Window, then"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Seriously, I've only done 2 of these things, and there are only so many times a person can say, 'NOT MINE!'…

**Author's note: All right well here's the rest of the beginning, tell me what you think. And if you don't like it at all blame my friend…And if you get an idea of what should come next tell me! I have a vague idea but I'm not positive…xD**

**SkyBlade**

Sam and Dean stepped silently around the side of the house. "Hey Sam, when you say window…which window did you mean…"

They both stared up at the huge house looming above them, windows dotting its surface.

"Well how about that one?" Sam selected a window at random on the first floor.

"Dude I don't care they all look the same to me…"

"Alright then I'll go first" Sam jimmied open the lock and quickly disabled the alarm attached to the window frame. He swiftly slipped inside. Sadly for his perfect entrance, Dean wasn't quite as fluid.

"Ouch DEAN! That was my foot!"

"Oh sorry!"

" Ok let's go, try not to fall on any more appendages unless they're your own!"

"Whoa there were some big words in there college boy, dumb it down a bit for us common folk"

" Jerk, that simple enough, 'cause I don't think I can break that one down much more."

"Yeah I think I got it…"PAUSE "Bitch"

_Oh so close_ Sam thought.

They both got up from their sprawled positions on the wood paneled floor. "Jesus, look at this place, there's a Jacuzzi, a steam room, a sauna…. great choice of windows Sammy!"

"It's SAM, and remember we're only here to get cleaned up so get your butt into that steam shower, so we can go."

The 2 brothers walked off into the next room bickering. They were halfway through the indoor poolroom when Dean suddenly threw out an arm catching Sam in the chest.

'Dude what the hell" Sam rubbed his chest. Dean nodded toward the pool. There was a girl swimming in it, just lap after lap after lap. They glanced at each other and an unspoken agreement passed between them. Time to leave… They had just about made it across the huge room to the door when Sam noticed that there was no longer any splashing. Dean noticed about the same time and both Winchesters whipped around to stare at the girl. She was seated on the edge of the pool wrapped neatly in a towel watching them with interest.

"Uh…" Dean had no idea how the hell he was going to talk his way out of this one, without scaring off the girl, who looked to be about 14. She filled in the tense silence.  
"You know, 20 seconds earlier and you could have made it." She said, her expression still giving absolutely nothing away but mild interest and perhaps amusement.

Sam took over. "We're not trying to hurt you or steal anything, I promise this isn't what it looks like."

"Well things look very different to me, so how do you know what it looks like from my perspective? Could it be that it's exactly what it looks like to me? But of course, your perspective is the only one there could possibly be, right?"

Dean had a seriously bewildered look on his face. It was actually kind of comical in retrospect Sam thought. But given the seriousness of the situation and this girl's odd reaction they had no idea what to expect. Plus, the last comment from the girl had completely confuzzled him. So the look on Deans face was actually just one of those cartoon 'huh?' moments. Sam, although he had managed to follow the girl's wordplay, was almost as confused. Was this how a normal 14 year old would react? He chose his words carefully. "Uh, well what does it look like to you?"

She nodded toward Dean. "See if you can get his jaw off the ground, then you can use the shower, bathrooms are upstairs all on the left, take your pick. They all have steam showers so he –jerks head toward Dean again- can spend his usual 4 hours in there. But if you spend 4 hours in there breakfast will get cold. Breakfast is in there, -gestures with wave of hand toward dining room- We have waffles, eggs, sausage, bacon, fruit, bagels, donuts…whatever you want actually. Go ahead and get cleaned up, but don't leave your muddy clothes on the bathroom floor. Throw it into the hamper in each bathroom. And stop looking at me like that. It's annoying." She delivered this speech with ease and a commanding air then walked out of the room. Sam and Dean could only stand there totally shocked. Then a voice drifted from the other room echoing eerily off the surface of the water, still rippling. "You're STILL looking at me like that, and I'm not even in the room anymore! Move if you want explanations!"

"Whoa, scary chick…" Dean muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural! I don't even have a steam shower! Hehe but I do have a pretty nifty state of the art bathtub…xD…well its not that state of the art, but it is pretty cool! XD…ok so it's just a regular bathtub, but I made it sound cool for a moment there right!

Author's Note: well here it is I realize this chapter is a bit slow, but I'm still working out the kinks of the main plot I've got an idea, but I'm not sure if that's the one I want, its all still open for suggestions! So until I figure it out exactly I threw some brotherly thinking your way…

Skyblade

"Yeah" Sam murmured in reply. "Was…was she reading our thoughts? Could she be psychic?"

"Dude how should I know? You're the one with the "shining"? Can't you sense one of you own or something? All I know is that that is one scary chick!"

Sam snorted. "One of my own, Dean? You make me sound like an alien. And no I can't but there was no way she could have known about us being here to get cleaned up or that you were starving, or that you spend 4 hours in the shower-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! I do NOT spend 4 hours in the shower!"

Sam overrode Dean. "Yes you do, and my point is there is no way she could have known stuff like that unless she's psychic. Besides doesn't she remind you a bit of Missouri? The way she just knows things, how she knew we were still staring at her when she was out of the room? I think she's psychic."

Dean shrugged. "If you say so Sammy…now the question is what the hell do we do? Should we just make a run for it or do what she says?"

"Well what would we do if it WAS Missouri?"

"I'd listen to her…I guess…you sorta have to when you've been on the business end of her spoon…how about you?"

"While I've never been on the business end of her spoon –Sam raises eyebrow here- I think we should just do what she says. There might be something supernatural here, and we need to get cleaned up anyway…plus I have a feeling this might be important."

"Aha so your "shining" IS working!"

"Shut up and go take your shower Dean."

_Well this sucks. _Dean thought 2 minutes later in the steam shower. His brain was whirring so fast he couldn't even properly enjoy his shower. What was with this girl? Why did he feel compelled to obey her, even though she was still a kid? There was something older about her he supposed…just something different, something that made him feel like he needed to obey her. But this whole psychic thing? Scary. He'd never admit it, but Sam's own developing powers sometimes scared the shit out of him. _I have dreams…and…voice gets quieter sometimes they come true._ Dean had always prided himself on being stable, solid. So little could shake him. Almost nothing could penetrate his armor. He wasn't like his brother, whose harsh life had toughened him like the rest of them, but still maintained a gentle pure innocence. But that moment had hit hard and fast, knocking his breath out, until finally all he could come up with was a "Come again?" And then later, the panic he had felt when Sammy suddenly slid off the bed fighting a shock wave of pain and blinding images. He supposed he had 2 weaknesses. Sam. And his father. That pretty much summed it up for Dean. Those two were his life, especially Sammy, who he would have given his life for. He hated that Sam had this thing that made him different from Dean, something that Dean could never have and couldn't even protect his brother from. Dean rolled his eyes and shut off the shower. Honestly only his geek boy wonder of a brother could get Dean's brain and emotions going so fast. There was no point in using a steam shower if he couldn't even enjoy it. He had been in there for all of 5 minutes.

Meanwhile Sam's brain had no off switch as well. He stood in the shower, thinking hard, scrubbing and rescrubbing. What was with this girl? Why was she so important? He shook his head trying to rid himself of the odd feeling after his encounter with the girl. After ten minutes of rinsing and sudsing he realized he was clean and got out. He walked out clean and dry and clothed again and was surprised to find Dean leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Done already?"

"Yep, can't you tell? The fact that I'm out here leaning against the wall would probably signify that I'm not in there in the shower."

"Yeah, but you could be a shape shifter."

"Oh yeah clever comeback there college boy…" Dean walks towards the stairs. "You coming or what? I, for one am going the find out what the hell is going on…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural! XD **

**Author's note: blah ok here is it the next chapter, I hope it doesn't seem too over dramatic, I'm sorry if it does, but I figured, this is where the main plot comes out, we need a little drama. Tell me what you think! And send me any possible ideas of what should come next! My brain is giving out! **

**SkyBlade.**

Both brothers' emotions and minds were going on overdrive, you could practically see the wheels turning and clicking in their brains. Sam was still trying to shake the funny feeling that clung to him like a burr. Dean was still trying to figure out what the heck was going on. They both entered the dining room and instantly felt the tension ease from them almost as if the room itself had sucked their worries and emotions away. The calm seemed to emanate from the girl who stood when they entered the room. She dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie, but she carried herself as though she were much older. She was slim, straight-cut with small shoulders and a small waist. She seemed to accentuate her ramrod straight posture by thrusting her shoulders back and raising her head high. Her face was fair complexioned and neatly proportioned- strongly arched nose, big gray-green eyes, and dark loose curly hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She seemed to be in total control, confident and comfortable with herself. But there was something too old, too weary about her, which overthrew and also balanced out her quietly defiant façade. She sent them a smile. Her smile caught Dean off guard. It was so much like Sammy's with its sweet innocence, an innocence that was only there when that smile appeared. "Hey. Are you guys hungry? I'll explain it all while we eat."

They both cautiously sat down to eat, eyeing each other and the girl across the table. Dean decided to get straight to the point. "What the HELL is going on? If you're psychic and you knew we weren't gonna hurt you then why didn't you let us leave?" The girl opened her mouth to reply when Sam suddenly clapped his hands to his temples and pitched off his chair. _Oh shit, not NOW! _Was what was running through both boys' minds. Sammy moaned as the vision took hold and Dean sat by waiting for it to pass each moment grating harshly on his nerves, then all of a sudden Sam's breathing slowed, as the girls grew more and more rapid. Dean glanced over in suprise and was confused to see the girl had started to shake slightly a look of intense concentration on her face as she sat there staring at Sam. Sam pushed himself upright the pain gone, but his eyes were still following something Dean couldn't see. The girl was now on the edge of hyperventilating, her chest heaving in the fight for air, her eyes glazed over with pain. _Whoa what the hell, 2 visions at the same time?_ Dean thought, feeling out of place. _But why isn't Sam's painful this time? _Almost as quickly as they had started the visions finished. Sam stood, confused. The girl leaned back in her chair, breath still coming fast. "Your…mother was killed by the demon? 3 months ago?" Sam asked.

The girl's eyes flicked over towards him. "That's what you saw?"

Sam nodded.

"Well that saves me from explaining some things. Did you feel any pain? Were you able to concentrate better on the vision?"

"Sam nodded again slowly, "Yeah I didn't feel anything that time. It started out like a regular vision, but then the pain just disappeared. Hey are you okay?"

She brushed off his question. "Are your visions always that painful?" A rueful grin tugged at her lips. "I probably shouldn't have lifted all of the physical aspects. That took a lot more out of me then I expected."

"Wait you did that? Why?"

"I'm your protector."

Dean stood next to Sam, looking very confused. "Wait what the heck is going on? Your mom was killed? What do you mean you're his protector? What did you see Sammy?" Dean wanted answers. Now. Please.

"I'll just tell you the whole story," The girl said, cutting into his questioning. "My name is Audrey…"

_-------Start flashback--------_

_Audrey was sleeping in bed calmly, she heard someone step into her room, but assumed it was one of her parents just checking up on things. Next she heard a gentle 'drip, drip' next to her pillow so she opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream at the sight of her mother pinned to the ceiling but an invisible force clamped over her mouth silencing her. A dark figure stood, and she caught a glimpse of shining yellow eyes glinting at her. A quiet, hard voice reached her ears. "You are in the way of the chosen one. You are quite powerful, but not powerful enough to stop me from taking him. You are not even aware of your powers yet. It might be your destiny to protect the chosen one, but you will not succeed." Audrey lifted her eyes to her mother just as the demon released her and burned her mother. Seeing her mother dying with that horrible frozen look on her face triggered something inside of Audrey. She wanted to hurt, maim, **kill** the one who had done it. Something inside snapped and she suddenly felt powerful and liberated, as though she were finally in control of her whole being. And she lashed out. A blinding assault of images was what she got in return. All of the demon's plans, thoughts, information, flooded her entire body in a violent clash. All of his puzzle pieces acquired and neatly laid out over so many millenniums jolted through her. She screamed with the pain of taking and holding it all in. Words flashed through her mind. 'If the protector should sacrifice their self for the chosen one, the chosen one shall be made untouchable by any evil, because of the purity of the sacrifice made by the protector. Also if the chosen one is powerful enough he will then have the choice to destroy his greatest enemy once and for all. Then the sacrifice will be made, and the chosen one will be chosen no more, free from his greatest evil and fear." The torrent of pictures and words stopped, halted abruptly. The figure looked angry, but then he seemed to regain himself. "So you have found your powers. You will still never be able to protect him from me. He is mine." The demon smiled here. "The plan has been set in motion. There is nothing you can do." With that he disappeared, leaving behind only the roaring flames. _  
-----------End flashback----------

"After the demon left, my father ran into the room. He got us both out, but seeing my mother like that, knowing she was dead, broke him. He's always away now, lost in his business trips and work. He left me at home with my tutors. I was always smart for my age. I worked ahead, finished my high school and most of my college education. And then I dedicated myself to finding the chosen one. The one I would sacrifice myself for to end the demon once and for all. A few weeks ago I had a dream about you two. Sam –nods toward Sam- is the chosen one."

An ominous silence hung over the room; cloying and thick, making them all feel like they were suffocating. Sam stayed silent, his eyes deep in thought. Audrey watched him, her face unreadable. And Dean decided to sum it all up.

"What the HELL?"

Author: Any idea of what Dean and Sam's reactions should be? I don't want to write them out of character!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: -sighs- haven't you figured it out yet? I'll spell it out I-DO-NOT-OWN-SUPERNATURAL!**

**Author's note: Ok now, I ALMOST gave up on this idea because everything I wrote seemed wrong and messy and felt like it was moving too fast. But don't worry I got a fresh brainwave and a new ending, one that will drag it out more and hopefully add a bit more angst and drama…. I know this story is really pretty sucky, thanks for all of you who have borne with my random rambling for so long…**

Sam added his own opinion to Dean's. "What? No way. I can't be the chosen one. And there is no way you're just gonna sacrifice yourself to this thing! We can't let you do that!" Despite having just met this girl both brothers already felt a connection to her because of what she had gone through.

Audrey gazed at the two of them, and both brothers flinched at her intensity. Too old, too emotionless, too weary, too tired, too shattered, too knowing, too wise for someone her age. So much was reflected in her eyes, none of it things that should have been there. She, like their own family, had been thorough so much. Like steel wrapped in silk she was strong, but she had been pushed too far and now the steel had cut through the silk and reversed it, becoming silk wrapped in steel… But she could still be retrieved, like Dean had been; like Sam had been twice. Both boys knew they could still pull her back from the abyss.

"You two don't believe me. You don't understand my power! My visions are never wrong!" She turned toward Sam. " Sam, don't you want to end this thing? With me, you CAN! It can all be over! You will avenge your mother and Jess's death! And I'll to the grave peacefully knowing I took that thing down with me! But I need your help. Without you my sacrifice is useless! And don't say you can't be the chosen one. I had a dream about you, and even now I can feel your power inside. All it needs is a push, a trigger. My sacrifice will be that trigger! The demon is coming soon I can feel it, so choose! Do you want to kill him once and for all right here right now or do you want to wait and continue grasping at 'maybes'?"

Dean looked on horrified, as Sam actually seemed to be considering her words. He decided it was time for an intervention.

"WHOA hold it right there!" He looked at the girl. "All right, first off, stop saying 'sacrifice', that word is seriously pissing me off right now! The thing you're sacrificing is your life, you know that right? YOU'RE GOING TO FREAKIN' DIE! You can't just do that, we won't let you! I mean, you're smart! You could really do something in your life! Or you could become one of us; I can see that happening, but something I do NOT see happening is you dying! Let's get that clear right now! I mean what does your life mean to you!"

The girl was unfazed by his words, he could see as he glanced into her eyes. He could see that truthfully her life meant nothing to her as long as she could kill this demon. So he turned to Sam.

"AND YOU! How can you even consider letting her throw away her life? SHE'S A HUMAN BEING! I don't fucking care if you think this is the way to kill this demon, THERE ARE ALWAYS OTHER WAYS! ONES THAT DON'T INVOLVE INNOCENT 14 YEAR OLD GIRLS DYING!"

His words, he could see, at least penetrated through to Sam. Sam's eyes cleared as he realized what he had actually been considering. He looked at Audrey; whose eyes were now almost pleading so great was her need and will to kill the demon. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. Not for anything. You have a future. You could do so much. You could kill so much more than just this one demon if you chose to do what we do. You could do so much more anywhere else you wanted."

"Yeah that's right you tell her Sammy."

Sam shot him a glare. "It's Sam" He returned his attention to Audrey. "Do you understand me?"

She was still, knowing that now she was defeated. Without Sam's cooperation her sacrifice was meaningless. Now she seemed to be considering their words. Dean chimed in-again. "Yeah just because your spidey senses say so, doesn't mean you have to. We can take this demon down together. Sacrifice or no sacrifice."

A ghost of a smile flickered up into Audrey's eyes. She raised her eyebrows at Sam and said "Spidey senses?" Sam grinned and shrugged. She turned her head to look at Dean next, and said clearly, enunciating every word. "And stop saying I'm 14. I'm 16!" Dean smiled, as she seemed to hear sense and a flash of the person she used to be surfaced. "But if we're gonna kill this demon, we better get ready. It's coming. Tonight. There is one more thing we could try. It's tricky, but we can do it. And that demon is not going to live to see another dawn." Cold determination gleamed in her eyes, and neither brother doubted her word.

Thanks for reading. More soon! XD 

**Skyblade.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I'll check again though… Nope.

**Author's Note: Ok I'm…sorry…-hangs head like scolded puppy- It's been…what 3 weeks? I am very sorry about my lack of updating, but nobody every told me how hard actually putting your ideas into writing was! –sniffle- please forgive me… Anyways, I hope you like this chapter…**

The rest of the day was nothing but action, a quick bite to eat, then preparing, making sure they had the right materials. Around 7:00 PM Dean sat sharpening knives and Sam was settled next to him cleaning guns.

"So stop me if this is a stupid question…but what is our plan?" Dean asked.

"We actually may not need all of this stuff." Audrey indicated all the weapons with a nod of her head. The thing is, all Dean and I are going to do is hold him off. In the end it's all going to be up to you Sam."

Dean looked up sharply. "What does that mean?"

Audrey answered, "Well the idea is that in order to take out this demon, the chosen one –She gestured towards Sam- and the sacrifice –points at herself- will combine powers in order to kill the demon.

"But…I don't have any powers, not yet…or at least none I have control over…" Sam said hesitantly.

"Well that's the chancy part of this whole plan. We need a trigger for your powers. I'm hoping that something about the demon will be that trigger. So you'll be out of the way, off to the side. Dean will be too. I'm going to be our first line of defense. Now I'm fairly strong, and I can hold him off for quite a while, but in case, Dean will be our backup, and you…you try to take control. You'll know when you come into power. You'll feel it. And then we can take him out."

Sam immediately started to protest being off to the side, and Dean instantly started to protest being the backup. Audrey silenced them with a serious look. "It's our only plan. And…and I don't want to die, not anymore." She hung her head. "It makes me feel selfish though, not following through on my sacrifice. Almost as if this doesn't work then it will be my fault if anyone is hurt by this demon."

_Jesus._ Dean thought. He nudged Sam. "Look Sammy it's your long-lost good twin!" Sam heaved a sigh that reached his toes and leaned over to smack Dean.

"The point is that Dean is so tactfully conveying is that it's not your fault. It never was. And the plan won't fail."

Audrey smiled at the two of them. "No, it won't." She returned to her business like manner, her control regained, and her easy confidence back in place.

"Now as I was saying, Sam, you'll feel when you come into your powers. It's…an odd feeling, but it's unmistakable. You'll know, and then you'll be free to take out the demon. As for how to actually use your powers-that parts fairly easy as well. The common powers that you see-such as telekinesis or pyrokinesis-are simply general ways that psychics like to use their psychic energy, because they are effective and don't burn up much power. They are so commonly used by psychics that they have been named, but you are not limited to these, you can really do anything you want. Using your powers-you don't need to wave a wand or burn herbs-it's all to do with your force and will. You concentrate on what you want, and if you have enough power to back it up, then you will do it. Other powers-like visions or sensitivity to emotions- are simply side effects that some psychics have. It really all comes down to how much psychic power you have, if you have enough- believe me when I say you can do almost anything. And you…you have enough to kill this demon, with my help. I will actually probably be pretty weak from holding off the demon, depending on how long I have to hold him off. But since you are still untrained you will have to be careful how much raw power you burn up trying to kill him. I will be acting as a…buffer of sorts. I will make sure that you are regulating your energy and not just shoving as much as possible into your goal. The thing about overreaching yourself is that if you burn off all of your psychic energy your body will begin tapping into your life force and eventually that will run out too. If you happen to be not as powerful as I thought you were-I'll start channeling whatever psychic energy I have left into you. But I really don't expect that to happen."

Sam sat there looking slightly overwhelmed. But he nodded. "OK."

Audrey stood. "I'll be right back," she said stepping toward the bathroom.

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder. "You nervous?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You know…it could all be over. Tonight. Doesn't that…hit you a little?"

Dean shrugged. "All I know is, that son of a bitch is finally going down."

Sam nodded and returned to cleaning the last gun his eyes shaded by his curtain of bangs.

Audrey walked back into the room and gave both of them a reassuring smile. "You'll do fine, Sam. And Deans nervous too, he's just doing that strong and silent crap. But he is right that son of a bitch who stole everything we held dear is going down."

"Yeah that's right!" Dean piped in.

"Wow Dean you woulda made a hell of a cheerleader."

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Shut up, both of you." The boys suddenly felt this pressure on their faces, holding their lips shut.

"HPHEY!" Dean muffled out.

"Yweah wfth tge fhdell?" Sam struggled to form the correct words.

"If I say I'll let you go, will you shut up?"

Both boys nodded vigorously. Audrey laughed and released them.

"Jeeeez Sammy I thought you could release us!" Dean whined, rubbing his hands across his lips.

"Well sorry my powers aren't up to your standards Dean!"

"HAH! WHAT powers!"

The lights in the room suddenly flickering stopped Sam's next retort abruptly. On. Off. On. Off. Audrey rose to her feet with a tense air. "He's here."

Author's Note: Hi…it's me again…-pokes head our from behind wall- Have you forgiven me yet? Or has this horribly written chapter only made it worse…to have waited 3 weeks for this? Well, forgiven or no, here's a sneak peek for the next chapter. This idea hasn't been set in stone, if you have a different idea for how this story should go or any helpful advice or just your thoughts on how its going so far-I'd appreciate it so much you don't even know.

Excerpt: _Dean screamed for his brother, desperation coloring his voice with its fearful tones. Audrey stood off to the side, in the wreckage of their fierce battle. "Dean. Stop. There's nothing you can do. The Demon took him. But we're going to get him back. I swear." Dean continued to scream out his brother's name in a voice he couldn't even recognize as his own and Audrey flinched. How could it all have gone so wrong? She wondered as a fresh drop of guilt dripped harshly into her already overflowing cup. _


End file.
